


Facade (The Liars Sing)

by Zodijackal



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blogging, Bullying, I love the pregame boys, I really shouldn’t be writing this, Kokichi is too but less so, Kokichi needs help, M/M, More tags will be added (and deleted) as this goes, OCs are mentioned but not important, Obsession, Other Characters Are Mentioned But Not Important, Pregame Shuichi, Romance, Shuichi is a Dangannerd, Shuichi shouldn’t be allowed to love, This is Pregame, drv3 spoilers, eventually, figurines, pregame ouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodijackal/pseuds/Zodijackal
Summary: Shuichi Saihara had a perfect facadeAnd a purple haired boy threatened to ruin everything with one mistake.





	1. Tick tick tick tick

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn’t be writing this.  
> And yet here we are.
> 
> Originally, I was going to write Mastermind Shuichi. Instead you get this mess.
> 
> Please forgive any grammar mistakes, I have no betas or editors. Please forgive me for slow updates, I have a busy life.
> 
> Without farther ado, I present to you... *Drums roll dramatically* A mess!

The clock ticked in the distance, setting a strange rhythm for Shuichi. Irregular yet constant, each tick drove that sound deeper and deeper into his subconscious until all he could hear was 

 

__ _ tick _

 

__ _ tick _

 

__ _ tick _

 

__ _ tick. _

 

He heard the voices of teachers and students through the ticks, of course he did, he had to if he wanted to be a good student. But the ticks were what kept him… The opposite of grounded. They kept him at bay from the real world as his hands and ears and eyes and mouth moved on their own, allowing the facade to continue.

 

A bell cut through the  _ ticks  _ and his world shook for a brief moment of confusion and panic.

 

It’s time for lunch.

 

He stood up, not letting a single emotion show on his face as he packed up the classwork he was previously working on. Then, he slung the backpack over his shoulder and left the room without a sound, as many other scrambled to do the same. Wordlessly, he walked to the cafeteria, not letting anyone see his face.

 

Lunch period passed as normal. There was no ticks to disassociate Shuichi from his persona, so he just sat alone, watching the clock. He imagined the ticks.

 

__ _ tick _

 

__ _ tick _

 

__ _ tick _

 

_      tick. _

 

__ He didn’t jump when the bell rung. Keeping such a close eye on the time allowed him to know down to the  _ tick  _ when lunch would be released. He tossed out his try and walked to his next class, the last class for the day. Then finally he could walk home.

 

Class was the same as lunch. The teacher had gotten rid of their noisy clock due to complaints from other students, so he just imagined his way through the class, focusing on both the ticks, the teacher, and his notes. It was painful the first time. Now it was normal.

 

The last bell caught him by surprise. Apparently he wasn’t paying as much attention to the clock as he first thought. He packed up at a brisk pace, wanting to leave as soon as he could.

 

_ To run or not to run. _ He pondered. On one hand, walking would look normal, helping to maintain the perfect facade built of silence and lies. On the other hand, running would get him home faster.

 

He ran.

 

The area was not dense with students, so no one saw him running. No one important anyway.

 

Until he (accidentally) smacked into another student who was turning the corner.

 

Luckily for both, Shuichi was taller than the kid, meaning that the kid’s head hit Shuichi’s chest instead of his head.

 

“Oh um, sorry.” He stammered out quickly, unsure of what to do. He had to start paying more attention to the world around him, just to avoid these situations.

 

“No it’s okay, I-I should have been looking where I as g-going…” The kid’s voice was meek and soft, yet high pitched. Slightly feminine, but not enough.

 

Shuichi glanced down at the small kid. They had purple hair which flew out in every direction, a pale complexion, and gloomy purple eyes that stayed glued to the floor, as if they were about to get down and beg for forgiveness. They were also wearing the same school uniform Shuichi was. The male one.

 

_ Just keep walking. You’ll never see him again. _

 

__ Shuichi pat the boy’s head, if a bit reluctantly. “It’s okay.”

 

The small boy smiled meekly up at him before his eyes widened. “Thank you.” He mumbled than ran off.

 

_ Even if I never see him again, he’s cute. _

 

__ Shuichi watched him for a second before continuing his run home.

 

The door was slammed behind him as he walked into his apartment. His parents paid for it, but that was the only connection he had to them now. They dissociated from him, and he knew the exact reason why.

 

But he didn’t much care.

 

He walked into his room and sat at the computer chair. A Kirigiri figure watched him on the computer desk, a Makoto chibi hung from the monitor, and his turned off mouse sat on a Michi mousepad.

 

Shuichi was home. He swore he could hear clattering as his facade fell.

 

He booted up his computer as fast as he could, wanting to check for any new news and update his blog as fast as he could. Maybe he could get out his wig later and see if there was any new merch at the stores. They usually restocked today after all.

 

He stroked the Kirigiri figure’s hair as the computer slowly loaded. It was a special edition, her hair being, well, real hair. It was fun to occasionally style the detective’s hair into new and cute shapes, but he always maintained the braid. The figure didn’t smile, but if it could, it would. 

 

Occasionally he would have a dinner party with all of his figures. He had at least one from each of the 52 seasons, but multiple of his favorites of course. Kirigiri (Season 1; original SDHL Detective), Michi (Season 15; SDHL Detective), Ren (Season 23; SDHL Detective), Yuzuki (Season 30; SDHL Soloist), Kichirou (Season 46; SDHL Chemist), and Kisho (Season 52; SDHL Detective). And of course, Junko Enoshima. Though she was only the mastermind for the first ten seasons, the appeared in some way for every season. In season fifteen, the first one he watched, she appeared in a casket, holding the final clue for the seven students.

 

His computer beeped, snapping him out of his Danganronpa filled mind.  _ Time to fill it with more Danganronpa. _

 

He loaded the news quickly; of course there was nothing. He had been waiting for about a year now for any news on the upcoming killing game and when the auditions would open.

 

Of course he would audition.

 

He could imagine it now, the camera rolling on him as they filmed in a completely ordinary room. Shuichi would, of course, want to be the SDHL detective. But it didn’t really matter. If the team decided to make him the SDHL failure, he’d accept the role.

 

Shuichi Saihara wanted to die in Danganronpa. Nothing would bring him more joy than that.

 

Shuichi then flipped over to his surprising popular blog where he posted about his merch, theories, fanfiction, cosplay,… Once he even did an audio performance as Koshou, but it wasn’t very good.

 

He had quite a few questions in his inbox, but he also needed to head out to the merch store soon. He settled on answering one question then ignoring the rest.

 

_ Q: ‘What’s your sexuality? Honestly I think I’m gay for you’ _

 

He could answer this seriously but a part of him told him not to. And, of course, he listened.

 

_ A: ‘I’m Dangansexual’ _

 

He posted the response then slipped on his wig, large jacket, sweatpants, and sunglasses. No one could recognize him like this, not even his ‘friends’.

 

His wallet was already in the jacket pocket so he just walked out the front door, beginning to run to his favorite store.

 

It was about a ten minute walk, but he could half that on a good day buy running. Today, he only cut the time by three minutes and he was very out of breath. Luckily the weather was getting colder so he wasn’t also sweating.

 

Shuichi opened the front door and walked in. The staff was familiar with him, the danganronpa fan that hid their identity, and the cashier silently pointed him to the new stock.

 

A limited edition Kirigiri figurine, straight from Team Danganronpa themself was sitting there. It was for her upcoming birthday, it said so on the box, and it looked beautiful. He grabbed it quickly, not caring about much else.

 

The cost was $175.

 

It was worth it.

 

Shuichi walked out with his beautiful new figurine. He contemplated running home, but decided to walk instead, not wanting to risk damage to the figure.

 

But luck was not in his favor (Kirigiri was the SDHL detective, not luck. It was fitting, in a cruel way).

 

As he was turning the corner, someone ran straight into him. He stumbled back and fell from the force, not having a bag to stabilize him. 

 

Luckily, the box nor figurine was harmed in the crash. But, unluckily, his glasses clattered onto the sidewalk, lightly scratched.

 

He scrambled for them, but a thin arm was already handing them to him.

 

“U-Um, I’m sorry… I w-wasn’t looking w-w-where I was going…” Shuichi’s eyes widened and he looked up at who he had run into.

 

It was the boy from earlier, still in his school uniform.

 

The color drained from both of their faces.

 

_ Shit. _


	2. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a threat to his facade.
> 
> There’s a threat to his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s an idea;  
> If all of Danganronpa is a production (like Tsumugi said in the final chapter), what about pregame Makoto? Kirigiri? Hajime? Nagito? Chiaki?? Literally anyone from the first two games?

Shuichi rested his hand on the evidence that would convict him of his crime. He glared at the small boy, snatching the glasses and standing up.

 

The boy sunk down, staring up at him. His eyes were wide and shaking just as much as his body. He glanced between the box and Shuichi, small tears forming in his large purple eyes.  _ Would be cute, if he weren’t a threat. _

 

His hand dove into his pocket and grabbed his pocket knife. It was for self-defense purposes and a threat to his facade most certainly counted for self-defense. In a swift and fluid motion, the knife was under the boy’s chin. The blade’s tip dug into the boy’s pale, almost colorless, skin. A thin bead of blood dripped on the blade and fell to the sidewalk, causing the boy to whimper.

 

“Say a word about this and I’ll tear out your throat with my own two hands, understand?” The growl in his voice was unexpected but entirely welcome. Anything to make the not so threatening Shuichi seem more so. To emphasize the point, the pressed the blade in more. Even more blood dripped onto the sidewalk. 

 

“I-I won’t tell a soul! Not a single p-p-person!” The boy’s voice was shaking as much as he was as tears began streaming down his face. Blood and tears were now falling on the sidewalk. “Please don’t kill me!” He almost screamed, trying to pull his head away from the knife.

 

Shuichi glared softly at the boy before retracting the knife and putting it away. A few drops of blood were on his fingers but he didn’t much mind.  _ As long as they didn’t get on Kirigiri.  _

 

The boy sobbed helplessly even without the knife. Anger surged through Shuichi, wanting to slap him and tell him to be quiet.  _ He already knows the true me. _

 

“Why are you still standing here.” He growled instead, moving closer to him. “Run along before I kill you here instead.”

 

The boy gave a quick nod, rubbed the tears from his eyes, and ran away as fast as he could.

 

_ Still cute. _

* * *

Of all the things on Kokichi’s to-do list today, get threatened and almost killed as most certainly not one of them. Especially not by  ~~another~~ a Danganronpa fan. And most certainly not by  ~~a hot~~ another guy.

 

So he ran home as fast as he could, desperate to escape the danger. He wasn’t strong enough to fight off such a threat and no one would really help him, even if others were around, so running was his only option to begin with. 

 

He really was a coward, wasn’t he?

 

_ Is it really cowardice if it is to save your life? _

 

Kokichi didn’t have an answer to the question so he left it alone as he walked in the house. His mom was watching the television in the living room and his dad was away at work.  _ Good. _

He closed the door and ran upstairs and into the bathroom before his mother could see him. The cut on his chin was starting bleed again so he grabbed some toilet paper from the roll and held it to his chin while he got out the First Aid Kit. He could faintly feel his heart still beating fast from the whole situation.

 

Before he began treating the cut, he removed his school uniform. His father would kill him if he got blood on it.

 

Now half naked, Kokichi began disinfecting the cut, wincing at the pain that it brought. It hurt so so bad, but he’d rather hurt now than end up sick later. He quickly stuck a bandage on the cut, hoping it would heal soon.

 

He stood up, putting back on his uniform and walking to his room. He checked the time. 

 

5:34 PM. About four hours and thirty minutes until his father came home, enough time to eat, check the blogs, and then sleep for maybe three hours. After 10, he could escape his usual route and sleep hopefully until 7:50, when he would have to head to school to avoid being late.

 

He sincerely hoped no one had found his hiding spot yet.

 

He took a deep breath and walked downstairs, beginning to cook. The television droned on in the distance as his mother stared lifelessly at it.  _ The same as always. _

 

Nothing had changed since that day.

 

_ He trembled as sick noises echoed from the living room. His mother screamed and he swore he could hear the blood splatter all the way from upstairs. One of the neighbors must have called the cops, then the cops called an ambulance. His mother couldn’t tell them who did it and Kokichi refused to.  _

 

_ His father remained uncaught. _

 

He plated the rice and cooked salmon, grabbing the pair of chopsticks that he had used to cook.  _ Ignore the living dead woman. _

 

He ran upstairs and into his room. Inside was the only thing Kokichi cared about in this godforsaken house, a desktop computer.

 

Moving the mouse slightly lit the computer screen up. He had multiple tabs open of at least 6 different blogs, the official Danganronpa website, and 2 fanfictions that he hadn’t finished reading.

 

He began scrolling through the various blogs, wanting to see if anything had been posted or updated.

 

As he shoved a piece of salmon in his mouth, he noticed that his question to one of the blogs had been answered. His heart leapt to his throat in happiness, but it wasn’t all that great while he was eating.

 

He swallowed down both his heart and the fish then read the reply.

 

_ Q: ‘What’s your sexuality? Honestly I think I’m gay for you’ _

 

_ A: ‘I’m Dangansexual’ _

 

He should have expected such a reply honestly. The runner of the blog (the url name was  _ SDHLShumaiDetective _ , so Kokichi decided to refer to them as Shumai) was obviously infatuated with the series itself, not people. Could Kokichi blame them? Not at all! If he had the money that Shumai had he’d be throwing figurine dinner parties and have at least 5 different body pillows as well. 

 

_ Some people really are lucky. _

 

The other blogs hadn’t updated yet so Kokichi decided to finish reading a fanfiction as he ate his salmon and rice. It was a Mastermind Kichirou x Izuma. Izuma was one of his favorite characters from season 46 and the ship was pretty much cannon by the end of series. Normally, the ship was absolutely adorable but with Kichirou being the Mastermind instead of Rei, the ship became distorted. Choking, hitting, begging, and manipulating were all in the fan fiction and Kokichi ate up every second of it.

 

After finishing both the story and his food, Kokichi walked back downstairs ( _ ignore mom ignore mom ignore mom ignore mom _ ) and washes his plate. Then he returned to his room and slept in the lightly used bed.

 

He awoke at 10:15 PM to a slammed door.

 

He wasn’t ready.

 

_ I don’t want to die tonight. _

 

So he opened his window, grabbed his backpack, and slowly climbed out. He ran as fast as he could, sprinting through his backyard, thorough his neighbor’s backyard, and into a small patch of trees that separated his neighborhood from another. 

 

Within the small woods was an abandoned treehouse. He climbed up the rickety wooden ladder and walked into the tiny house that was built for children but was perfect for him due to his short stature.

 

Inside was a… ‘bed’ that he made from old blankets and a pillow and a battery powered clock. He climbed into the ‘bed’ and curled up under the holed blankets, closing his eyes. 

 

The sleep was light but it was still sleep. He woke up at least 5 times due to animal noises, most of which were birds flying, but it was still sleep and who was he to complain about sleep?

 

He finally stayed awake once his clock read 7:48, sitting up and climbing out the rotting house.

 

It was hardly standing really, whoever built it must have done either terrible or great, it depended on its age. The wood was beginning to rot, holes being worn in it from insects, animals, weather, and time. Moss grew on the wood on the outside, making the structure blend in more to the trees. The door was squeaky and the hinges were about to fall off.

 

Despite everything, this was Kokichi’s second home. The peaceful one. It was sad, he supposed, but there wasn’t much he could do to change it.

  
_ Time for school.  _ He reminded himself and got down from the tree and began walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do the liars sing? Qell it’s simple. You’ve been lied to. Tge liars din’t sing, they hum. They hum l nelody that they know all to well. Then they due a slow and painful death.
> 
> The liars forgot.


	3. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as you cover your eyes and your ears, no one should be able to bother you.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need a beta don't I hhhhhhhhhhh.
> 
> I also probably need to write more in general.  
> I'm very meh on this chapter, I feel it starts strong but then goes down hill and I'm not sure how to fix it so I'm just gonna post it like this. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make this better please tell me hhhhhhhhhhhnnnnn.

Shuichi walked into school, staring down at the ground. No one here mattered, not even that purple haired boy.  _ No matter how cute he was. I’m not gay though. He’s just… cute. Not in a romantic way. _

 

**_Not in a romantic way._ **

 

He sat down in his first class, listening to the clock’s

 

_ tick _

 

_ tick _

 

_ tick _

 

_ tick _

 

But something caught his eye, pulling him out of his trance. 

 

A tuft of messy purple hair walked into the room and sat in the front of the class. Shuichi leaned forward just enough to look at his eyes. They were bright purple.

 

_ Oh, are you kidding me? _

 

Shuichi sat back in the chair and groaned in his head. He couldn’t show that he knew the boy nor that he was in an interesting position with him.

 

_ He doesn’t matter!  _ Shuichi tried to listen to the ticks but his mind was racing too much. Small voices in his head covered the noises of the outside, including his classmates. Of course, all the voices were talking about what that boy.

 

_ You should have killed him when you had the chance. _

 

He played with the keys in his pocket, trying to distract himself so he could hear the ticks.

 

_ Just imagine it, his blood would have been sprayed across the sidewalk as he lay lifeless in that puddle. You’d be covered in his blood and if anyone saw you, you’d be arrested immediately. But you wouldn’t care about that. The thrill of the kill would sing wildly in your blood. Maybe while you’re in jail the next season of Danganronpa will be announced and they’ll still allow you in the killing game because you’d beg and plead for them to. _

 

The keys weren’t working so he decided to try try playing with his pencil instead. He twirled in between his two fingers.

 

_ Since he’s not dead though, you should take him to the bathroom. Kiss him on the lips and push him against the wall. Gently push his shirt up and look at his bare chest. Nip at his neck and make him unable to fight back as you- _

 

He stood up, slamming his hands on the desk, silencing both his classmates and his thoughts. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He muttered to the teacher as he walked out.

 

Shuichi walked into empty bathroom and up to the sink. He turned on the water and put his hands under it, then slapped his cheeks with the freezing water in the hopes that the thoughts of that boy would be shocked out of his body.

 

It didn’t really work, but at least the loudest ones went silent. Tiny thoughts about the boy still buzzed around, whispering that he was cute. That Shuichi should make a move before someone else tries to-

 

He splashed his face again and dried it off with a paper towel before heading back to class.

 

* * *

 

Kokichi’s life seemed to be filled with unexpected twists and turns now and he wasn’t sure he could handle them. The ~~admittingly hot~~ guy who threatened him yesterday was in his English class and Kokichi felt sick ~~and happy~~

 

He winced in surprise when the boy slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. His mind raced and came to one conclusion.  _ He’s going to hurt me or kill me or say something about I’m so so screwed. _

 

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

 

…

 

_ Huh? _

 

He blinked in silence as the ~~beautiful~~ boy left in a rush, leaving the classroom in silence.

 

Kokichi did his best to make no noise and return to the English worksheet on his desk but his mind was racing too fast to do any translating. He could get maybe one or two words each minute but mostly his thoughts were plagued by that ~~pretty~~ boy.

 

He tried not to look at him again as he re-entered the classroom, but their eyes met for the briefest of moments and Kokichi’s heart stopped beating for a second.  _ Don’t kill me.  _ He tried to plead with his eyes.  _ Don’t hurt me, I haven’t said a word to anyone. _

 

The boy looked away and sat back in his seat, starting on the worksheet. Now that he was back, Kokichi couldn’t take his eyes off him. It was as if the boy had a magnet attached to him that only affected Kokichi’s eyes, or something like that.

 

_ Ugh that sounds so stupid. _

 

He rested his head on his desk and turned to one side so he could no longer see the boy, but his mind still raced with thoughts of him. He couldn’t glance at the clock to see how much time was left because that would require looking in the boy’s direction, so he had to guess how much time was left in class.

 

By his prediction, not a lot.

 

He did his best to work on the worksheet, his mind’s work split between trying to translate and trying to shoot down any ideas of the boy that might have floated into his mind on accident. After about five minutes, the bell rang and Kokichi stood up.

 

_ At least my prediction was correct. _

 

He worked as fast as he could to pack everything up and leave before the boy so he wouldn’t have to look at him, but his hands kept shaking and jittering, making it difficult to put the paper away. Naturally, because of this, the boy left before Ouma and once again, their eyes caught each other.

 

As he stared into his eyes, he caught a few of the boy’s feelings.  _ Anger, fear, and lust?  _

 

Naturally, he tried to communicate his own feelings in return but he didn’t know how well they came across.

 

When the boy left the classroom and Kokichi could no longer see his eyes, he made a dash for it, running out and to his next class. He didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, not wanting to accidentally meet the Danganfanpa again. Of course, because he was not looking where he was going, he ran right into another student. 

 

He stumbled back but luckily managed to balance himself before he could fall.

 

“Watch where you’re going!” Grumbled the person and Kokichi looked up at them with big, sorry eyes. When he saw who it was his eyes shot open and he turned to run again, but it was much too late for him.

 

The much larger boy grabbed Kokichi’s arm and squeezed hard enough that he was sure it would bruise. He whimpered and tried to pull out of it, but his grip was far too tight.

 

“L-Let me go Orochi!” Kokichi tugged on his arm again to try to make a point but the stronger boy didn’t budge in the least. Of course, no matter how hard he struggled, Kokichi would be weaker than him so it wasn’t that much of a surprise.

 

“What did I tell you last time you ran into me, midget?” Orochi growled and bent down to his face. He whimpered and moved away, his mind scrambling to remember what he had said before, but all he could think about was that boy. 

 

_ This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all. _

 

“LET ME GO!” He cried louder, hoping someone would step in and save him from whatever was about to happen.

 

However, luck was most definitely not on his side, as not even one person stopped to look at him. People all around them rushed to class, ignoring the two boys. Kokichi sniffled as tears came to his eyes.

 

_ Why won’t anyone help? Why won’t anyone save me? Why why why why why why? _

 

“Let go of him!” Yelled someone from behind Kokichi, and he turned to look at them.

 

It was the blue haired boy, who was still plaguing his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do the liars sing? Theur favorire song of course. Wgat more did you expect? They’re hyman too. They have likes and dislikes too. You’ee being insensirive, trying to aay they don’t have likes a dislikes, that they aren’t hunan. Apologizw to the liara right niw.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they seem out of character, I tried.


End file.
